Staring
by Anne Hawthorne
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. One-shot Evelark. Universo alternativo, dias atuais. Peeta tem encarado pelos últimos sete anos. Katniss finalmente decide fazer algo sobre isso. Original em inglês da smeegal61.


Oi, gente! Como vocês estão?

- Essa one-shot maravilhosa pertence a **smeegal61**. Somente os direitos de tradução são meus.

- Me desculpem por não ter postado nada há um tempão, estou oficialmente sem computador até o final de Novembro.

- Olhem, prometo que vou voltar a traduzir a **In My Head, In My Heart** e a **Peeta's Story** assim que arrumar meu computador. O vírus tava comendo tudo, então. Me desculpem mesmo.

- Estou trabalhando sem beta, então sejam gentis e perdoem qualquer erro.

- Obrigada a todos que estão seguindo/favoritando/comentando minhas outras traduções. Os autores e eu adoramos vocês!

Sem mais enrolação, aí vai:

* * *

**Staring**

Katniss deixou a pesada porta de carvalho bater fechada, imediatamente abafando o som do vento rugindo lá fora. Depois de enxugar as botas surradas no capacho, caminhou pelo assoalho até um banquinho do bar. Se colocando na ponta dos pés, ela finalmente conseguiu subir no banco, sua forma diminuta dificultando a tarefa.

Ela sinalizou para o _barman_.

- Um _Old Speckled Hen_, por favor.

Ele assentiu e preparou a bebida, pousando o copo no balcão com um _click._ Entregando o dinheiro, ela assentiu, tomou um gole e esperou.

Há três semanas, Jo, uma de suas antigas amigas da escola, tinha começado a alfineta-la. Aparentemente, mesmos nos dias dessa era moderna, uma garota precisava ter um homem por perto ou havia algo errado com ela.

- Vamos lá, - ela dissera. - Você precisa de um cara. Há quanto tempo eu te conheço? Eu nunca te vi ter um encontro ou sequer olhar para um cara daquele jeito, nem uma vezinha. Você dizia que precisava cuidar da Prim. Ela tem dezesseis anos agora e faz o que bem entende. Dizia que estava que estava ocupada demais trabalhando. Seu novo emprego tem um horário melhor. Dizia que precisava se acostumar com o novo emprego - você já tá lá há cinco meses! Qual é o problema?

Não parece muito tempo, mas depois de semanas, Katniss desistira só para acabar com as lamúrias incessantes, permitindo que Jo a arranjasse um encontro.  
Ela não tinha certeza de que essa era a melhor ideia, mas Jo teimava que essa era a única chance que Katniss tinha de ter um futuro feliz.

- Ele podia ser um modelo masculino, sabe, mas ele existe de verdade e é um cara bem legal. Você e ele são tão parecidos. - o que, vindo de Jo, seria tipo ganhar todos os Oscars em um ano.

A disseram para estar no _King's Head_ às 8:30 hoje, pra beberem casualmente e se conhecerem. Katniss torcia para que não esperassem que ela se arrumasse - só estava de botas, jeans e uma camiseta, coberta por tanta roupa de inverno quanto ela possuía.

Estava bebericando do copo quando alguém limpou a garganta atrás dela. Abaixando o copo, ela virou-se para quem a interrompera.

- Katniss Everdeen? Sou Gale Hawthorne. Acho deveríamos nos encontrar aqui...

Ela apertou a mão que ele estendera, se lembrando do conselho de última hora de sua amiga:

- Seja legal, desmiolada. Ele não vai gostar de você se você agir toda... bem, como você.

- Legal te conhecer, Gale. Senta aí. - ele se acomodou e pediu sua própria cerveja antes de se voltar para ela.

- Bem, eu sei que Jo disse que você era bonita, mas eu não estava esperando uma garota tão linda.

Ela sabia que ele provavelmente só estava flertando, mas Katniss poderia dizer a mesma coisa. Era típico de Jo exagerar, mas, nesse caso, ela tinha que concordar que a amiga estava certa. Gale era uma massa magra gigantesca de músculos, pele morena e olhos cinzentos iguais aos dela. Uma leve barba preta salpicava queixo, e madeixas cor de ébano combinando roçavam suas sobrancelhas, enquanto sua mandíbula angular e maçãs do rosto lançavam sombras sobre sua face.

Ela sorriu.

- O mesmo vale pra você. Então, como você conhece a Jo?

- Há alguns anos, os pais dela a despacharam para um acampamento de verão onde se aprende a sobreviver na floresta. Minha mãe fez o mesmo comigo e meus irmãos. Era mais fácil ela pegar a si mesma ao invés de algum animal em suas armadilhas, e eu era um inútil com um machado. Nos ajudamos, reclamamos das nossas famílias, e o resto foi história. – ambos tomaram um gole de suas cervejas. – E você?

- Velhas amigas de escola – nada excitante. Tínhamos dez anos quando nos conhecemos. Ela puxou o cabelo da minha amiga. Eu a chamei de vadia. Decidimos que gostávamos uma da outra.

- Parece mesmo a Jo.

Ela bufou.

- É. Você mencionou que tem irmãos?

O rosto dele se iluminou.

- Três – dois irmãos, uma irmã. Sou o mais velho, mas Rory é o segundo. Ele-

Katniss de repente parou de ouvir, embora ele continuasse a falar. Quando ela chegara, mantivera a cabeça abaixada, tentando evitar dar de cara com alguém que conhecesse e ter que fazer conversa fiada, o que era inevitável em uma cidade tão pequena. Agora que ela se sentia mais à vontade (e que o lugar ao lado do dela estava ocupado), ela se sentia confortável o bastante para olhar em volta.

O _pub_ era familiar, à beira-mar, com as ondas batendo de verdade na estreita vereda do lado de fora. Do lado de dentro, no entanto, era calmo e aconchegante, famílias reunidas para comer, grupos conversando em voz baixa, e cachorros deitados preguiçosamente a esmo pelo chão. Sob as vigas de carvalho em uma lareira ampla, o fogo crepitava, dando a todos que estavam próximos bochecas rosadas. E lá, escondido em um canto com um grupo de amigos – um par de olhos azul-celeste inconfundíveis.

Peeta cretino Mellark.

Ela fechou a cara. Como mencionado antes, era uma cidade pequena, e encontrar velhos colegas de escolas era garantido, mas ela tinha quase certeza de que ele tinha ido embora para alguma universidade. Por que não iria? Ele tinha as notas perfeitas e seus pais certamente tinham o dinheiro, diferente dela.

Ela sintonizou de volta.

- ... pequena Posy, ela só tem sete anos, sabe, mas parece que foi ontem que... Ei, Katniss, você tá bem?

Ela tinha esquecido sobre sua carranca e fez um esforço consciente para sorrir, sucedendo parcialmente.

- Sim, só com um pouco de calor. O que você estava dizendo sobre a Posy?

- Que parece que foi ontem que ela nasceu – estou preocupado com o dia em que eu, Rory e Vick teremos que fazer nossos papéis de irmãos e assustar...

E ela parou de prestar atenção de novo. Mesmo que ela tentasse se concentrar (porque Gale era mesmo legal e ela prometera a Jo), sua mente continuava a flutuar até Peeta. Porque ele estava a encarando. De novo.

Era por isso que ela não se importaria de nunca mais vê-lo. Eles tinham passado os últimos sete anos nas mesmas aulas na mesma escola sem jamais dizerem nada um ao outro. E, todo dia, ele a encarava.

Normalmente, isso teria sido assustador e ela o teria tomado como um adolescente esquisito ou hormonal. Mas esse era Peeta Mellark, capitão do time de futebol, representante do conselho estudantil e, eventualmente, monitor-chefe. Ele tinha amigos em abundância e, graças aos genes Mellark lhe dando uma inegável boa aparência, um monte de garotas caindo aos seus pés. Ele era popular.

Isso significava que Katniss não podia simplesmente assumir que ele era um solitário com uma paixonite estúpida – ele nunca ficava sozinho, e ninguém pensava nela dessa forma, muito menos alguém como ele. Não que ela quisesse alguma atenção – ela, Jo e Madge tinham se virado muito bem sozinhas, muito obrigada (embora agora ambas tivessem namorados de longo termo.)

E ainda tinha aqueles sorrisinhos afetados que ele a lançava toda vez que ela o pegava olhando. Os que a ridicularizavam, como se houvesse uma piada que ela não entendia, que fosse à custa dela. Quase sempre, um dos amigos dele notaria e riria abertamente, e começaria a sussurrar com ele, sobre ela, sem dúvida. Era quando ela sempre desviava o olhar.

Foi com isso que ela teve que lidar durante a escola. Era perturbador, estar trabalhando e só de olhar de esguelha ter um lembrete constante de que não era boa o bastante, era motivo de chacota. Foi quando ela adotou a política de Jo de mandar o mundo se ferrar, principalmente a população masculina.

Ela ficara tão contente quando eles terminaram a escola, e estivera muito certa de que ele iria para alguma universidade cara. Que, esperançosamente, nunca mais voltaria.

Obviamente, não foi o que aconteceu. Aqui estava ele, dois meses depois do começo da faculdade, sentado a uma mesa com Delly Cartwright, Finnick Odair e Annie Cresta.

- Me desculpe, acho que falei demais, né? E você – tem irmãos?

- Umm, sim. Uma irmã, ela se chama Prim e tem dezesseis anos, que nem o seu, Rory, acho... Ela é meiga. Fala com todo mundo, e todos a amam. Não se parece em nada comigo, com seu cabelo loiro e olhos azuis.

- E seus pais?

Ele ainda estava encarando, obviamente incapaz de ver Gale com a divisória escondendo-os um do outro.

- O quê? Ah. Mortos. Acidente de carro. Não quero falar disso.

- Claro. Perdão. – houve uma pausa. – Posso te arrumar outra bebida?

- Não, obrigada. – ela sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos fixos em seu nêmesis do outro lado da sala. Virando sua bebida, depois pousando o copo no balcão, seus olhos flutuaram para os de Gale. – Me dá licença, um minutinho.

Deslizando para fora do banco, ela finalmente percebeu que a diferença de altura entre ela e seu encontro era enorme – ele se agigantava acima dela. Ficou feliz que tinha ficado sentada até então, mas sabia que não conseguiria se concentrar com Peeta encarando. Tinha chegado a hora de fazer algo sobre isso (mesmo se um pouco de coragem em forma de álcool fosse necessária). Ela não estava mais na escola – não precisava se preocupar com o que ele poderia fazer. Aqui fora, ele era impotente. Katniss começou a andar lentamente em sua direção, seus olhos ainda seguindo-a. Estes se arregalaram de medo enquanto ela passava determinada pelas moças e encarava-o diretamente, deixando seu destinatário óbvio. Todas as palavras sábias em que ela pensara desapareceram de seu cérebro no momento em que ela estava a centímetros da mesa, substituídas pela raiva, por ele ter arruinado seu encontro, pelo que ele a infligira na vida. Seus amigos ainda não a haviam notado; suas costas estavam viradas para ela, mas aquela doce ignorância não duraria muito.

- K-K-Katniss? – Peeta gaguejou. – Um, oi, o qu-

- Qual é o seu problema? – ela sibilou para ele, saliva voando a cada sílaba que ela pronunciava.

- Huh? – as bochechas dele estavam de um vermelho brilhante, confusão e vergonha transbordando por suas feições.

- Qual. Porra. É. O. Seu. Problema? – ela enfatizou cada letra, falando como se ele tivesse cinco anos.

- Desculpe... Eu fiz-

- Desculpa? Ah, isso vai resolver tudo, né? Por que você sempre me encara?

Jo sempre dissera que Katniss era a pessoa mais sarcástica e rude que ela já conhecera, e com a menor quantidade de habilidades sociais. Ela não pararia agora, especialmente quando era tão bem merecido. Ele simplesmente sentava lá, boquiaberto, parecendo um peixe, enquanto seus amigos a encaravam. Por que eles simplesmente não se juntavam ao clube?

– Ótima resposta, obrigada por esclarecer.

Quando ele, mesmo assim, não respondera, ela começou a berrar:

- Olhe, eu sei que você acha que sou a escória da Terra e que me odeia. Sei que sou feia, chata, malvestida e pobre, e você provavelmente acha que é uma ofensa eu sequer ser vista por você. Quer saber? Eu não ligo. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, quer, por favor, parar de me encarar? Tem me encarado todos os dias há sete anos - e se isso não for bizarro, eu não sei o que é -, mas de alguma forma, você ainda parece fazer todos te amarem. Tive esperança de que nunca mais fosse te ver, mas obviamente a vida não está saindo como eu quero, no momento.

Ela interrompeu sua tirada, respirando pesadamente, e esperou que Mellark explodisse, que torcesse seu pescoço por tudo o que ela dissera. Ele só sentou lá, e a encarou. Ela jogou os braços para cima, exasperada.

- Ugh! Desisto! Só, por favor, por favor, para de encarar? Eu gostaria de ter a chance de uma vida social, mas você está me impedindo. Olha para outro lugar, só nesse encontro? – ele ainda não respondia. Ela murmurou alguma coisa do tipo "por que que eu ainda tento?" e girou nos calcanhares, pronta para retornar para Gale.

Uma mão pegou seu braço. Ela parou, mas não virou de volta. Uma voz suave e profunda ressoou detrás dela:

- Você acha que eu te odeio? – ela se virou lentamente, encontrando-o de pé atrás dela, uma mão enfiada no bolso, com a expressão cuidadosamente vazia.

- Eu vi aquele seu sorrisinho convencido toda vez que eu te pegava olhando, aquele que me dizia exatamente o que você achava de mim. Eu vi você cochichando com seus amigos, espalhando boatos sobre mim e rindo à minha custa. – o rosto dele desmoronou. – Achou que eu não tinha notado?

Ele enfiou a outra mão no bolso.

- Você acha que eu te odeio.

Peeta parecia bem deprimido agora, um tom de derrota em sua voz enquanto ele examinava os sapatos brilhantes que ele arrastava no chão. Ficou calado por um tempo, então ela decidiu que aquilo era tudo o que ele tinha para dizer, até que ele a impediu de sair.

- Me dê um momento para entender isso, ok? – Katniss nunca fora conhecida por sua paciência, mas tinha bastante certeza de que quereria ouvir isso, então deu o aceno curto que ele estava esperando.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto, emoções contraditórias colorindo seus olhos. Ele os cerrou apertadamente antes de mover a cabeça para seu ângulo normal e abri-los para fixa-los diretamente nela. Ela se sentiu presa no lugar.

- Katniss Everdeen, eu posso dizer, honestamente, que eu nunca, jamais, odiei você. Você entendeu tudo completa e totalmente errado. Pode ter tido vezes em que desejei poder te odiar, mas-

- Ótimo, obrigada por isso, vou só- – ele ergueu uma mão, aplacando-a.

- Não, não, não foi o que eu quis dizer. Me desculpe, é só que... Estou tendo problemas para achar as palavras certas, sabe? – Peeta Mellark, o garoto com a língua de ouro, tendo problemas para falar? Improvável. – De qualquer forma, achei que fosse bem óbvio que eu não te odiava. Achei que todo o lance de encarar tinha deixado isso claro, mas é óbvio que você entendeu errado. Olhe... Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... – ele se calou.

- Desembucha, Mellark. Eu não tenho o dia todo.

Ele soltou:

- Eu gosto de você. – seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quando um carro de bombeiros. – Meu Deus, não acredito que disse isso, mas, é, eu gosto mesmo de você.

Katniss piscou, depois virou de novo, saindo de perto dele sem nenhuma palavra. Às costas dela, Peeta virou-se para seus amigos, uma expressão de pânico esculpida no rosto. As meninas deram de ombros, enquanto Finnick mimicou uma sessão de amassos. Sendo sua única fonte de conselho em uma situação de emergência, ele adotou a ideia de Finnick.

Dando três passos largos para alcançar Katniss, ele agarrou seu braço e a girou bruscamente para encará-lo, choque estampando suas feições. Com menos de um momento de hesitação, ele a empurrou contra a beirada da mesa mais próxima (vazia!), envolveu a cintura dela com um braço e dominou sua boca com a dele. Ela não se mexeu, congelada de surpresa. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era "Estou beijando Katniss Everdeen!", e se regozijar na maciez dos lábios dela sob os dele, seu corpo pequeno embalado em seus braços.

Katniss, por outro lado, tinha ficado completamente inexpressiva. Ela falhou em processar o que estava acontecendo, mas, finalmente, improvável como o acontecimento era, ela percebeu que aquele era Peeta Mellark, e que ele a estava beijando. Com toda sua força, ela conseguiu empurrar o peito dele o bastante para indicar que ela não estava feliz com o procedimento, e ele rompeu seu contato labial. Antes mesmo de ele ter tempo para respirar, a mão dela se conectou com sua bochecha. O _crack _ressonante de pele contra pele à alta velocidade ecoou pela sala, de repente deixando bem claro que a conversa deles era o foco do cômodo, a esse ponto, que ninguém mais estava falando.

Muito devagar, Peeta levou a mão para segurar a lateral do rosto, olhando nos olhos de Katniss lentamente. Ele ainda estava muito próximo para ser confortável.

- Desculpe. Eu provavelmente mereci essa. É só que, hmm, você estava indo embora, e acho que você pensou que eu estava brincando ou algo assim. E-Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu sou esse tipo de pessoa.

Ela zombou.

- O que, prefere ser o homem que me agarrou?

- Não! Meu Deus, não! Me perdoa! Posso me explicar?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e começou a evadir de volta para seu assento, dessa vez, esbarrando em uma parede de músculos diferente. Olhando para cima, ela se encontrou olhando diretamente para os olhos da cor do oceano de Finnick Odair, conquistador extraordinário, que olhava para ela com um leve sorriso afetado, embora uma carranca brilhasse em seus olhos.

- Pode escutá-lo um pouco, docinho? Eu o ouvi choramingar por você pelos últimos sete anos. Se você não escutar agora, nem sequer por uns minutinhos, vou ter que aturá-lo deprimido pelo resto da minha vida. Não estou ansioso para isso. Então, por favor? Por mim, querida?

- Não me chame de "querida" nem de "docinho". – ela grunhiu, mas voltou para onde estava antes, de má vontade, de pé em frente de Peeta. – Essa é sua chance. Tire todo o peso das costas agora – nunca mais vamos nos falar, entendeu?

Ele assentiu entusiasticamente, como uma criança que sabe que os doces vão ser tirados dela se não demostrar energia o suficiente. Ela gesticula para ele começar.

Ele pigarreia.

- Acho que tudo começou há sete anos, quando entramos em Oak Park ao mesmo tempo. Me lembro de ser o único da minha antiga escola, e de estar morrendo de medo de que todas as crianças grandes fossem me esmagar. Aí eu te vi, segurando a mão do seu pai quando ele te dizia tchau para o dia. Você parecia tão feliz, especialmente quando ele te deu um grande abraço e sussurrou na sua orelha. Depois de ele bagunçar seu cabelo, você olhou em volta e caminhou de cabeça erguida, sem medo das crianças mais velhas a sua volta. Você passou por mim e encontrei seus olhos por um milissegundo, no qual você me deu um sorriso radiante. Você nem me conhecia, e não parou para conversar, mas aquele sorriso me deu coragem o bastante para seguir, mantendo suas duas tranças escuras na minha vista por todo o caminho até o prédio.

'Depois disso, eu sempre soube onde você estava. Não importava que estivéssemos em uma escola com outras 1000 pessoas usando o mesmo uniforme, eu sempre conseguia te separar da multidão. Ficou ainda mais definitivo depois que eu te ouvi cantar pela primeira vez na aula. Eu lembro de ter pensado "Essas crianças não param de falar por ninguém", mas quando você terminou, todo mundo ficou calado por um tempo antes dos aplausos estrondarem. Sua voz era assombrosamente linda, assim como o resto de você. Eu sabia que, daquele dia em diante, eu nunca te superaria.

Então ele parou por um momento.

- Então, eu assisti a você todo dia, em cada aula que tínhamos juntos, ou na hora do almoço. Você estava sempre feliz, e eu sempre quis ir até você e virar seu amigo – não que você precisasse. Todo mundo te adorava. Mas eu estava com medo; e se você me rejeitasse, se me odiasse? Acho que eu não poderia suportar. Te observei de longe porque era covarde. Ainda sou.

'Então, quando tínhamos catorze anos, e você não apareceu na escola. Você nunca ficava doente, e faltou por semanas. Eu fiquei tão preocupado. Então, quando vi que você estava de volta, fiquei tão feliz por você estar bem. Depois de um tempo, notei que tinha algo errado. Você nunca sorria nem dava risada, estourava com as pessoas e, um a um, seus amigos se afastaram. Você ficava mais introvertida e esquelética a cada dia.

- Obrigada. Você é muito lisonjeador.

Ele dispensa o comentário, os olhos quase desesperados.

- Você disse que só tenho uma chance. Posso, por favor, terminar de falar?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, então ele entendeu como um convite a continuar.

- Isso foi o que mais me preocupou. Você perdeu tanto peso, e nunca parecia comer nada. Finalmente descobri o que tinha acontecido por meio das fofocas. Acho que chorei naquela noite. – ele olhou para o pés, correndo a mão pelos cabelos ansiosamente. – Me desculpe por ter parado de deixar aqueles pacotes comida para você e Prim. Minha mãe-

A expressão cautelosamente dura e vazia de Katniss se transformou em uma de puro choque.

- Como você sabe sobre isso?

- Um... Eu que te dei eles.

- Sério? Hm, uau. – ela não sabia o que dizer. Num período em que sua mãe estivera indisponível (ou seja, permanentemente bêbada) e ela não conseguia arrumar emprego, aqueles almoços tinha sido verdadeiros salva-vidas. Mantivera Prim e ela alimentadas enquanto ela procurava por um emprego que fosse relativamente decente. Ela nunca soube quem os tinha doado – eram sempre deixados anonimamente em seu armário. Mas, Peeta Mellark? Ela nunca teria adivinhado. Ela continuou: - Uh, obrigada. De verdade. Não posso te agradecer o bastante por aquilo.

- Não foi nada. – Peeta sentiu uma faísca de esperança ao ver a expressão suavizada dela. – Como eu estava dizendo, minha mãe me deu uma bela surra quando descobriu o que eu estava fazendo. – ele viu a culpa resplandecer no rosto dela e rapidamente a tranquilizou: - Isso não teria me parado, mas ela também trancou a comida (embora eu não saiba como ela fez aquilo com a geladeira), então não dava para eu conseguir mais nada.

Ela sorriu, sorriu de verdade, para ele, e deu um passo para frente. Encorajado, ele se apressou:

- Olha, eu realmente acho que preciso falar com você sobre o que você disse mais antes. Primeiro, sobre o lance de encarar, eu só estava desejando poder sentar ao seu lado, falando com você. Eu te amo há tanto tempo que-

Merda. Ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Sua voz era mansa quando ele voltou a falar:

- Desculpe, síndrome da boca grande. Se sinta no direito de me bater de novo.

Ela não bateu. Ao invés, franziu o cenho.

- Então não era verdade? – ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e a intensidade do olhar dele, o monte puro de ânsia contido nele, a fez corar e desviar os olhos. A voz dele era suave, mas ele pronunciou cada palavra cuidadosamente.

- Sim, é verdade. – na falta de outra resposta de Katniss, além de um leve sorriso, ele pensou que não poderia piorar. – Sobre os cochichos, você estava certa; eram sobre você. – a cabeça morena se voltou para ele e ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente. – Mas não eram coisas ruins. Na maioria das vezes, eles estavam me zoando pelo quão caído eu estava por você, como você me tinha na palma da mão mesmo sem saber disso. – ele abaixou a cabeça. – E não eram "sorrisinhos convencidos"; era eu tentando não sorrir o maior humanamente possível quando você me notava. Eu ficava mordendo minha bochecha a maior parte do tempo, mas isso obviamente só fez o sorriso fica estranho ao invés de impedi-lo. – ele sorriu depreciativamente para ela. – Desculpe.

- Pare de pedir desculpas.

Ele gargalhou um pouco.

- E o resto do que você disse, também não é verdade. Não ligo de você ser pobre e malvestida; não que você seja. Eu não estou procurando dinheiro. Eu só quero você. – ambos coraram pela confissão. – Você também não é chata. É misteriosa, engraçada e inteligente, pra não mencionar gentil e abnegada. Não dá pra ser muito melhor que isso.

'E de onde é que você tirou essa ideia de que é feia? Você tem que me manter por perto, mesmo se for só pra aumentar sua autoestima. Você é linda. Sempre foi, e parece um pouco mais bonita a cada ano. Quando você chegou hoje, eu vi quase todos os homens virarem a cabeça para te ver sentar no bar. Há anos eu sonho em desamarrar seu cabelo e passar os dedos por ele, em te abraçar por trás, acariciar seu rosto, beijar seus lábios. Estou fascinado há anos.

Ele parou.

- Aí. Falei a minha parte. Desculpe-me por te deixar louca. Você não vai precisar mais me aturar. Para ser honesto, isso é mais do que eu jamais pensei conseguir. – dando um passo hesitante para trás, ele falou uma última vez: - Tenha a melhor das vidas. Você merece. – um sorriso ligeiramente trêmulo, então se virou para voltar para sua mesa.

Um momento.

Katniss pigarreou.

- Peeta. – sua voz mal funcionou. Ela tentou de novo: - Peeta. – ele parou e a encarou de novo, seu sorriso lacrimoso mostrando que ele mal estava se segurando para não chorar. – E se eu te desse a chance de tornar aqueles sonhos realidade? – o coração dela batia forte, nada acostumado a ter sentimentos, muito menos a ter que expressá-los de forma tão pública. Como é que as pessoas viviam normalmente com essas emoções?

Sua expressão se tornou incrédula, como se ligeiramente com medo de que ela estivesse brincando, mas ela o assegurou com um aceno, incapaz de falar de novo. Nada podia ser ouvido acima do pulsar do sangue em suas orelhas. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e, de repente, ele estava lá. Abraçando-a, erguendo seu corpo leve como pena e girando-a pelo ar enquanto a apertava contra seu peito. Quando finalmente a pousou no chão, ele se inclinou só o suficiente para beijá-la, dando a ela um vislumbre de olhos brilhando com a alegria que ela lhes dera, antes de fecha-los e colocar tudo o que havia nele naquele beijo.

Não foi nada chique, só um simples, breve toque de seus lábios, mas foi muito mais do que o último. Para começar, ambos eram participantes voluntários. Aquele fora cheio de desespero e paixão reprimida; esse significava novos começos, cheio de esperança e do conhecimento de que haveria muito mais por vir, de que eles poderiam esperar e ter todo o tempo do mundo.

Peeta recuou dessa vez, puxando Katniss para seu peito e a segurando lá, descansando a cabeça no topo da dela. Contente, ele suspirou e abriu os olhos.

Encontrou Finnick lá de pé, com os polegares erguidos e mimicando "Você me deve uma". Olhando por cima do ombro do amigo, os olhos de Peeta se arregalaram.

- Uh, Katniss? Tem alguma razão para que o bonitão, alto e moreno ali pareça prestes a me socar?

_fin._

* * *

**Review? Por favorzinho?**


End file.
